


Eternamente

by Moores



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moores/pseuds/Moores
Summary: Ella siempre es hermosa, y él simplemente no se cansa de observarla, de admirarla.





	Eternamente

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Este fic es para un reto de una página de Facebook llamada Retos randoms de randoms fandoms, está empezando, pero esta cool. El fic está ubicado en el final de la primera temporada. No los entretengo más, y agradezco los comentarios que me dejen.
> 
> American Horror Story no es de mi propiedad, no ganó nada y se hace solo por gusto.

Eternamente

Como cada día, ella se sentó frente a la ventana de la habitación, mirando hacía la calle. Observó con un gesto ausente a las personas que iban y venían, los autos que pasaban.

Siempre se veía hermosa, con su ropa cómoda y su largo cabello castaño. Sonreí observándole, me encantaba observarla. Podía hacerlo toda una vida. La suave forma en que sus ojos viajan de un lado al otro, con sus largas pestañas sacudiéndose como si fueran pequeñas plumas. Cuando su pequeña lengua humedecía sus labios, me sentía completamente como gelatina.

Cuando la ventana se volvía aburrida, bajaba sus pies pequeños y delgados del marco, haciendo un suave eco por la casa al golpear la madera con sus pies. Un sonido interesante, que nunca dejó de hacer en realidad.

Su cabello se movía lentamente al andar ella, energética, pero a la vez tan diminuta. Siempre abrazaba su cuerpo, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho e inclinaba la cabeza. Un contraste tan interesante y bello. Llevaba sus pasos hacía el piso inferior y salía al jardín.

Era lo más parecido al exterior que ella podía explorar. Claro, ya se lo sabía de memoria.

Cuando ella salía era cuando yo me acercaba a las ventanas, apoyaba mis brazos suavemente en el marco, observando su delgado cuerpo moverse. La miraba tumbarse en el césped, respirando pausado, como dormida.

Cuando más me gustaba, era cuando dormía. No era necesario, pero era entonces cuando me podía acercar más a ella. Podía inclinarme hacía su rostro, viendo esa piel blanca y suave. Estar así de cercas me daba una gran paz, me hacía sentir seguro, estable, feliz.

En esos momentos me quedo sentado a su lado, admirando su belleza. Verla con su familia también era gratificante. Era una magnifica hermana mayor. Se sentaba con Moira en la cocina, sosteniendo al pequeño bebé que era su hermano, cuidadosa, tierna. Sin duda, ella hubiera sido una madre excelente, y hubiera estado sumamente encantado de ser padre de aquellos niños. Alguna vez, quizás.

Sus ojos siempre se topaban con los míos en algún momento del día, ese era el momento más agridulce de todos.

Los ojos eran sus ojos favoritos en todo el mundo. Su forma, su color, su intensidad, la forma en que se abrían lentamente y su pupila se dilataba en cuestión de un par de segundos. Nunca apartaba la mirada de inmediato, optaba una postura digna, altiva.

Si sostenía al pequeño bebé, lo abrazaba más fuerte y besaba suavemente su mejilla, como si le calmara de algo. Como si yo fuera a perturbar al pequeño con mi simple existencia. Le sonrió. Siempre lo hago, levantó mi mano para saludar como si nada pasará. Como si todo estuviera perfectamente bien. Ella siempre vuelve el rostro, habla con Moira o Vivian o Ben. Duele mucho, pero lo entiendo.

Han pasado ya casi 70 años, y las cosas siempre serán así. Al menos por ahora así parece. La veo a la distancia, cuidando de ella, de su rostro, de sus labios. Nunca ha dejado de ser hermosa, y yo nunca he dejado de ser paciente.

La esperaré toda la eternidad si tengo que, porque sé que Violet aún me ama.

 


End file.
